A distributed file system like Gluster® may include several nodes that store different files. Some distributed file systems balance the files across the several nodes. Such balancing may be performed by a random distribution. However, in many instances network administrators would like to have more control over how the files are distributed across the nodes, while still keeping the nodes balanced. The efficiency and reliability of the distributed file system may be significantly affected by the principles and design choices governing the storage architecture.